The Girl
by KittenGirl17
Summary: Yusuke and the others are sent to complete a mission but one problem the mission is a girl! hiei and the others have to protect her. During this hiei starts to develop feelings for the girl. This is my first fanfic so please be nice!


It was summertime when yuske and his teammates were called by koenma to come meet him somewhere. Yusuke and the others were jumping from tree to tree in the middle of the night across the park where the small lake stood. "This had better be something important if he has to call us in the middle of the night!" complained a very annoyed Kuwabara. "Well it must be if he calls us now during our summer vacation." Said Yusuke. Yusuke and the others stopped at a tree near the lake. "Uh...does anyone know where we are supposed to meet Koenma?" Asked Yusuke scratching his head. Everyone answered him with silence. "Right then." All of a sudden Koenma popped out of no where behind Yusuke and almost making him fall off the tree. "Sheesh! You're going to kill me early if you don't stop doing that!" Yelled Yusuke. "Sorry Yusuke but we're in a hurry so that's why I just said meet me wherever." Said Koenma. Then footsteps where heard coming towards the park. "Everyone hide before they see you!" said Koenma. Everyone hid in the bush near the tree they were standing on. Someone was coming through the park and looked both ways as to check to see if anyone was there. when everything was clear the person walked to the place near the lake where the moonlight shone. When the person walked through it revealed a girl with raven hair and brown eyes. She wore black stretch pants with a black tank top. She bent down and sat near the edge of the lake. "Who's this girl? shouldn't she be at home at this time of night?" asked Yusuke looking through the bush. "If I'm correct she is the mission my father mentioned to me." Replied Koenma. Kurama saw that Hiei was starring at the girl with a bright red blush across his face. "What a girl of exquisite beauty. She obviously loves the color black. Wait. What am I saying! I'm becoming in tuned with a cursed human emotion!" Hiei thought. Hiei shook at his emotions only to realize that Kurama was looking at him with sly and devilish eyes. "What!" asked an annoyed Hiei. "oh, nothing Hiei." Kurama said with a giggle. "What are you laughing about!" yelled a very annoyed Hiei. In doing so Hiei yelled so loud the girl reacted with jumping up and looking everywhere to figure out whom the voice belonged to. "Wh...wh...who's th...there?" the girl said with a scared experession on her face. "We can't let her get out of our sites. The point was to capture her and bring her into my father's office." She started to run towards the park entrance with all her might until Hiei and Kurama stopped her in her tracks in front of the entrance. "You're not going anywhere." Hiei said with a rope in both hands. "You have to come with us." said Kurama with a whip in his hand. The girl started to move back slowly until she hit a hard chest. With a frightened expression she turned around and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Heh. Your good at following me" she looked at the woods "But lets see how good you are at catching me!" with that the girl ran with incredible speed towards the dark woods. Everyone followed her. The girl thought that she had lost them so she stopped in front of an oak tree to rest. "I guess i lost them." She thought breathing heavily. "Heh. If you think you are going to lose us that easily don't get you hopes up." She looked up and saw Hiei standing in front of her. She was about to run until her legs were caught by a vine. She stumbled onto the hard ground and looked at who had caught her. It was Kurama. "Good work Kurama don't let her go no matter what she does." said Koenma. Then Kurama picked her and she started to kick and punch him everywhere. "Let me go you pain-in-the-neck! I'm serious! I'll hurt you!" said an annoyed girl. "Hiei, tie her up." ordered Koenma. Hiei went swiftly into tying her hands and legs together. Kurama used his powers to control the oak tree into hanging the girl upside down. "Now can you tell us who this girl is?" asked Yusuke. "Her name is Abby. She is 13yrs old and she needs to be brought to my father now." Answered Koenma. "Listen you! I'm not some god damn toy you know! You can let me down because I can't escape even if I wanted to! You got my god damn hands and legs tied up!" Said an annoyed Abby. Everyone looked at her. "Oh great! I got a bunch of morons who don't even know how to get me down! Great! Just gre..." before she could finish her sentence Hiei cut her down and she fell with a loud thud onto the forest floor. "OW! You could've gotten me down lightly you know!" Said a now angered and annoyed Abby. "Well you said you wanted to get down. I didn't hear you say you wanted to get down lightly" Remarked Hiei. "It takes common sense to get that you idiot, but I see you don't have any!" Abby snapped. Hiei pushed her against a tree. "You're getting on my nerves you baka!" "Takes one to know one you pipsqueak!" She snapped back. Hiei was about to ram his sword into her stomach. "Hiei! Knock it off! We are supposed to bring her back alive! So release her and let's go!" Said Koenma. "Heh. Better listen to your boss." She said with a smirk on her face. Hiei let her go and carried her on his shoulder. "Hey guys! I'll open the portal for you." Said an aqua haired girl. Then a large circular light opened out of thin air and everyone jumped through to Koenma's office. 


End file.
